Peter's Mixed Feelings
by Ginger Paws 14
Summary: Everyone always hated Peter for what he did but even he had his doubts.


"Your what!" said Wormtail, very surprised. "My secret-keeper," replied Prongs calmly. "You are going to know where Lily, Harry, and I are hiding. No one else will know unless you tell them. So don't tell."

That is exactly what Peter was planning on doing right now. He would tell his master what he wanted to know... Where the Potters' were hiding. There had been a prophecy foretelling the Dark Lord's fall. The hero would be a baby born when the 7th month dies and born to parents who had thrice defied the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord's first thought was the other part muggleborn baby, Harry Potter. When James and Lily had heard this, they went into hiding.

Now, Peter's master was not a forgiving man, nor was he to be triffled with. Peter did not want to be the cause for his friends' murder but if the Dark Lord ever found out Peter had known and not told his master, there would be a very painful hell to pay. But, on the other hand, James had always been his friend. He would never wish Jamesor his family dead. Plus he would be getting Sirius into trouble. Sirius never meant quite as much to him as James did but he was still a friend. If Remus ever found out it was Peter who had told the Dark Lord... he wouldn't be able to live with himself. He had betrayed his only friends to save his own skin. He was never as talented as James or as handsome as Sirius or even as smart as Remus but he was the personal servant to the Dark Lord and that beat them all... right? After all, they had always played the worst pranks on him. When James and Sirius weren't bickering over something, they were teasing or picking on him, poor defensless Peter. Now it was Peter turn to do the teasing and picking on.

Yes, this was the right thing to do. Peter would tell the Dark lord he was the Potters' secret-keeper and then he would tell his master where the boy Harry Potter and his parents were hiding. The Dark Lord would kill the boy and James would be ok. But what if James tried to stop the Dark Lord? He would be killed. And Lily would protect Harry no matter what. They will both die. And Sirius. What about Sirius? Everyone thinks Sirius is the secret-keeper. They never even told Dumbledore or Remus had never been told the secret-keeper had been changed. Siruis will be blamed for working with the Dark Lord and for the murder of all three Potters. It's just not right.

Peter thought (for once) and came up with his almost final answer. He was the one who deserved to die. He was worthless. None of the Potters deserved their fate of death nor did Sirius deserve to go to Azkaban. But he had always been afraid of death and the Dark Lord would kill him if he wouldn't tell his master. Besides, Peter was loyal (afriad, as I call it) to his master. If the Dark Lord wanted to know the hiding place of the baby in the prophecy, then his loyal minions would stop at nothing to find out where it was and that meant finding the secret-keeper. Peter was a loyal minion. If he could tell the Dark Lord what every one of the deatheaters was searching for, he would be honored. That's what he would do. Become an honorary deatheater. And besides, Sirius and James had never been that nice to him anyway.

After Peter had told the Dark Lord they left. Peter was waiting outside the Potters' house when he heard the high-pitched scream... Lily Potter had died. No doubt James was already dead. The blinding green light had blazed through the window twicw already. The third blaze left the tip of the Dark Lord's wand and reached a place in the room, stopped, and suddenly filled the entire room. Peter had only assumed his dark master and all three Potters had perished.

Lights all over the street lit filled the sky as witches and wizards burst out of their houses. Hagrid, the game-keeper at Hogwarts, was running dowm the street toward the house with Dumbledore in stride. A single headlight came from the sky signaling the arrival of Sirius Black. Peter hid. As Sirius landed, his bike was passed to Hagrid. Peter had backed up into a trashcan and knocked it over. Sirius heard the noise and looked directly at Peter. "PETTIGREW, YOU TRAITOR!" he yelled and gave chase. They ran until Peter had had enough. It wasn't worth it. he thought quickly and led Sirius to a close by muggle city. There he stopped and yelled "JAMES AND LILY, SIRIUS! HOW COULD YOU!" He saw Sirius reach for his wand but Peter was faster. He blew up the street, quickly used his wand to cut a finger off, and turned into his rat self. (I mean he changed his form. His personality was already a rat.) His rat-self ran down inot the street he had blown apart and down into the sewers. Many muggles had been killed in this incident and since Sirius had his wand out and was laughing like a madman and since Peter was not found except for a finger, Sirius was blamed for it all. Working with the evil lord Voldemort, murder of the Potters, and the murder of Peter Pettigrew. When athorities arrived at the scene, Sirius was (like I said) laughing like a madman and repeating over and over that he had killed James and Lily, it was his fault, all his fault. He was imediatly taken to Azkaban prison without a trial. He spent 13 years in cell by himself only to escape and die 2 years later. But as Peter ran down the sewer with the rest of teh rats, he knew he had done a terrible thing. He had caused his masters' death, his friend and his family's murder, betrayed another friend, "killed" himself, and blamed it all on Sirius.

After a few years of living with the rats, Peter Pettigrew would find out the Dark Lord wasn't dead. He would go find a nice wizarding family, the unsuspecting Weasleys, who take a family trip to Egypt where a family photo (including the rat, Scabbers) is taken and placed in the wizarding newspaper that Sirius Black somehow manages to get ahold of, letting him see a living Peter causing him to escapeand try to capture Peter.

This long chain of events would eventually cause the rise of the Dark Lord and the death of my favorite marauder. I wrote this story at first because we call one of my friends Wormtail and tease her. She needed some support. Then I tried to blame her with the fate of Padfoot (me). Ha ha ha Shayla! 


End file.
